


Rerun

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah always try to be honest with each other about their films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rerun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, watching one of their movies together (your choice). My choice was Sean's film, _Slipstream_.

"You're right," Elijah tells Sean after they finished watching _Slipstream_ , "that was pretty lame, but it _would_ be fucking awesome to have Conway's device and be able to turn back time."

Intrigued, Sean asks Elijah just how far back in time he'd want to go, and when Elijah says not too far, just back to last night when they made love into the wee hours of the morning, Sean says, "We don’t need a time machine for that."

And to prove his claim, Sean leads Elijah to the bedroom.


End file.
